Mis amados recuerdos
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Gumi observa las fotos de su álbum, recordando varios sucesos bastante agradables.


¡Uh! Si no actualizo, pero bueno. Esta vez traigo un one-shot, hace mucho quería uno de Gumi y Gumiya, pero no sabía como hacerlo, así que no lo escribía, pero ¡tuve un sueño! Se escucha medio gracioso xD Pero soñé una boda...Mi boda siendo exactos o.o Pero como poco/nada importa mi boda xD Me dije "¡Gumi!" y e aquí el sueño xD

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

Una mujer camino hasta la sala de su hogar, dejando el vaso con jugo de naranja a en la mesa de centro, y tomo un álbum de fotos, antes de abrirlo acaricio la cubierta. Lo abrió y encontró fotos de ella, cuando pequeña, con su hermano, y las de su marido también en esas edades. Siguió cambiando paginas y sonreía o reía al recordad el suceso que estaba plasmado. Hasta que llego donde esta ella saludando a la cámara con el uniforme que uso en preparatoria.

_-Mi primer día en preparatoria, ¡Esto es genial!-. Grito levantando las manos y por consiguiente su bolso._

_-¡AH!-. Escucho detrás de ella, y se giro, encontrando a un joven con las manos en la cara. _

_-¡Ay Perdón! ¿Te pegue?-._

_-No, solo me gusta taparme la cara-. Respondió con sarcasmo el otro, mientras se descubría la cara, que estaba algo roja del golpe._

_-No tienes que ser tan grosero-. Dijo frunciendo el seño._

La mujer río al recordar ese encuentro, en ese momento sintió algo de rabia con ese chico, pero ahora el recordarlo no le causaba más que simple gracia. Volvió a girar la pagina, y de nuevo en la escuela; ella y ese chico detrás, realizando caras graciosas.

_-Gane de nuevo-. Dijo ella, con gran arrogancia, ya era 3 veces que le ganaba a su compañero, el chico gruño._

_-Eres una tramposa Gumi-. Dijo dejando las cartas en su escritorio. _

_-Acepta tu derrota Gumiya-. Contesto, golpeando a su amigo en la frente. –Ahora que lo pienso-._

_-¡Milagro! ¡Gumi ya piensa! ¡Gracias Dios mío!-. Grito Gumiya, levantando la vista y las manos hacia el cielo, Gumi le arrojo las cartas que tenía en las manos._

_-No puedo creer que ahora seas mi amigo, después de lo grosero que fuiste conmigo el primer día-. _

_-Es porque me amas, y no te resistes a mí-. _

Tomo un sorbo de su jugo y cambio las paginas, dejo el vaso en su lugar cuando encontró una imagen que le fue tomada por ella misma; era Gumiya sonriendo y con el balón de basquetbol en las manos.

_-No es tan difícil, mira lo lanzas así-. Explicaba, y lanzo el balón. Gumi negó con la cabeza._

_-No entiendo, lo lanzo pero no llega ni a la mitad-. Dijo la chica, su amigo suspiro_ cansado.

-_Si te dices que no puedes, no podrás-. Le lazo el balón y Gumi lo atrapo. –Lanza, y no te digas que no puedes, si encestas, te invito lo que quieras, hoy y mañana-. La chica asintió ansiosa, y lanzo el balón…A la mitad del trayecto Gumi quería cerrar los ojos, pero vio perfectamente que el balón entro. _

_-¡Entro!-._

_-¡Entro!-. Gritaron los dos._

El sonido de las paginas cambiar se escuchaba en la sala, Gumi miraba encantada sus fotos, tan buenos recuerdos. Siempre intento procurar guardar los mejores, aunque también había uno que otro malo, como la que acababa de encontrar, en esa estaba ella y Gumiya a su lado, ambos enfadados.

_-Oye Gumi-. Llamo una de sus amigas. -¿Por qué estas peleada con Gumiya?-. Pregunto_

_-¿Por qué? Porque el muy tarado, esta diciéndome que no me conviene tener novio, ¿A él que le importa?-. Dijo enojada, mirándola. Y diciéndolo lo más alto posible para que él la escuchara. Y lo hizo, Gumiya se giro y la miro. _

_-Eres una idiota-. Dijo y toda la clase se quedo en silencio, nunca le había dicho eso…el chico se levanto y se fue. _

Gumi cambio la pagina de nuevo, y encontró una de las que más le gustaba.

_Estaba en el pasillo de la escuela, la cual estaba casi vacío, viendo por la ventana, sus ojos estaban viendo a la nada, escucho pasos pero no miro quien era._

_-¿Gumi?-. Se giro y era Gumiya, le miro en silencio. -¿Qué tu noviecillo ese se fue antes que tú?-. Dijo con cierto desdén en su voz, pero Gumi no le respondió la ofensa y volvió la vista a la ventana y se preocupo. -¿Qué tienes? Y no digas que nada-. Se coloco junto a ella._

_-Me engañaba, hoy terminamos-. Se limito a contestar, y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, Gumiya la abrazo._

_-Desahógate-. Dijo, y Gumi grito y correspondió el abrazo. _

Miro feliz la foto, donde era abrazada por él. Continuo el recorrido de sus recuerdos y encontró donde estaba abrazando a Gumiya y este tenía las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

_Despues de que todos se enteraron de que Gumi ya no tenía novio volvió a tener una buena relación de amistad con Gumiya._

_-¡Miren que tenemos aquí!-. Grito Len, en medio del salón con una fotografía en lo alto; era Gumi y Gumiya abrazados. _

_-Ayer antes de salir de laboratorio me encontré a este par de tortolitos acaramelados en el pasillo-. Dijo enseñándole la foto a Gumi y Gumiya, el último se levanto y trato de quitarle la foto a Len. -¿Por qué no nos dijeron que se querían?-. _

_-Len dámela-. Exigió Gumiya con las mejillas un tanto rojas. Gumi rio y se levanto abrazando a Gumiya por detrás, sorprendiéndolo._

_-Sí, nos amamos ¿Verdad?-. Dijo siguiendo el juego, Gumiya se sonrojo completamente ante eso._

Tomo más del jugo de naranja que tenía y miro el reloj de pared, aun faltaba para que llegase su esposo, así que continúo viendo las fotografías. Y encontró una muy importante, era el fin de su primer año de preparatoria.

_Estaba sola en el salón, ahora estaba la ceremonia, pero Gumiya la había citado ahí sola, así que ahí estaba, aburrida y sola. Al rato llego Gumiya._

_-Tardaste-._

_-Perdón, no podía zafarme de Len-. Excuso, y se acerco a la chica._

_-¿Y qué es eso tan importante que me quieres decir?.- Dijo Gumi, Gumiya, de repente se coloro del rostro y no la miro a los ojos. -¿Y?-._

_-Se mi novia-._

Gumi continuo viendo esa fotografía, donde estaba en el salón de clases abrazada a Gumiya, y sonriendo ambos, esa foto la habían tomado ellos mismos después del "¡Sí!" de Gumi a la petición. Continúo viendo sus recuerdos, los siguientes años de preparatoria, cuando su hermano conoció a Gumiya, cuando ella conoció a la hermana de él, la universidad. Hasta que llego cuando esta ella de pie sonrojada y frente a ella Gumiya con una sortija.

_-¿Y ahora que querrá?-. Dijo Gumi, con su hermano Gakupo a su lado._

_-Vamos no te tranquilizo._

_-Tiene 10 minutos de retraso-. Dijo furiosa, hasta que lo vio llegar corriendo. –Más te vale tener una buena explicación para hacernos esperar-. _

_-Sí, tengo una muy buena razón-. Dijo recuperando la respiración. Y saco una caja del bolsillo de su chaqueta. _

_-Entonces dímela rápido-. Exigió. Y Gumiya abrió la pequeña caja, dejando ver un pequeño pero lindo anillo._

_-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-. _

Esa vez agradeció con todo su corazón que Gakupo estaba, y logro plasmar ese recuerdo en una fotografía, siguió cambiando hasta que encontró la que más le gustaba; el día de su boda.

_Se veía en el espejo, con ese largo y hermoso vestido blanco, no lo negaba estaba nerviosa y se notaba. No podía estar sentada y si se levantaba caminaba de un lado a otro, como en ese momento._

_-Gumi, si sigues así acabaras con el tacón de las zapatillas-. Dijo Lily, su próximamente cuñada._

_-No lo puedo evitar… Siento que estoy soñando…-. Dijo sentándose, y poniéndose las manos en la cabeza._

_-No te desordenes el tocado. Tranquila, esto es verdad-. Dijo acercándose a ella, y tomándola de las manos. –Vamos, ya es hora-. Dijo y la levanto. Fuera de la habitación Rin le dio el ramo, y las tres caminaron a la iglesia. En la entrada de esta, estaba Gakupo esperándola, Lily la dejo con él y entro antes junto con Rin que le dio ánimos._

_-¿Nerviosa?-. Pregunto._

_-Muero de nervios-. Contesto, su hermano rio y entraron. _

Escucho la puerta abrirse y despego la vista de la fotografía, escuchando los pasos de su marido en la cocina.

-¿Gumi?-.

-Estoy en la sala-. Informo, y a los segundos llego él. La beso y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué ves?-.

-El álbum-. Dijo, y sintió como la abrazaron.

-Eh, siempre pensé que el álbum que compraste tenía demasiadas hojas libres-. Dijo, mirando las fotografías y las hojas libres.

-Lo sé, y me lo dijiste todo el tiempo. "¿Para qué compras eso?" "Solo desperdicias tu dinero" me dijiste cuando lo fui a comprar-. Comento, haciendo recuerdo de ese día.

-También te dije que era muy soso-. Dijo Gumiya, su mujer rio.

-A todo lo que compraba decías que era soso-. Comento. –Pero ahora dime, ¿Crees que tiene demasiadas hojas libres?-. Dijo, Gumiya sonrió, y le toco el vientre a Gumi.

-La verdad es que ahora lo dudo, creo que le faltaran-. Gumi también toco su vientre, sintiendo como su bebe le daba una ligera patada.

-Tenemos que comprar otro-. Gumiya se levanto y tomo el vaso vacío de Gumi.

-Pero ahora lo compro yo-. Dijo y Gumi rio ante eso. Escucharon que tocaban la puerta y Gumiya fue a abrir, dejando entrar a Gakupo con su esposa y su hija, seguidos de Lily también con su marido e hija.

-¡Dios mío! Mírate Gumi-. Dijo Lily, tomándola de las manos. –Ya falta poco para que nazca-. Dijo, y tanto la hija de Gakupo como de Lily llegaron y le tocaron el vientre delicadamente.

-¿Y qué crees que sea?-. Le preguntaron Gumiya, él rio.

-Ni idea-. Dijo.

Gumi sonreía y acariciaba su vientre, estaba ansiosa porque naciera. Poder seguir guardando sus recuerdos en fotografías, miro a su familia, le encantaba que todos estuvieran juntos, se levanto y fue a su habitación.

-¡Ey!-. Grito y todo la miraron. -¿Qué les parece una foto?-. Dijo, y todos asintieron.

* * *

-3-

Ya creo que todo el mundo sabe que el romance no es mi fuerte, pero lo intente, lo mejor que pude. Ya era obvio desde el inicio quien era su esposo xD Pero ¡Y que! Soy feliz así (?)

Saludos :D


End file.
